<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the run of play by icecreamhour</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674945">the run of play</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamhour/pseuds/icecreamhour'>icecreamhour</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the golden state [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Fencer Jackson Wang, Frat Boy Jinyoung, Frat Boy Youngjae, Genderbending, Grinding, Minor Choi Youngjae/Jackson Wang, Minor Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:23:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamhour/pseuds/icecreamhour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>mercy has this constructed, imagined rivalry with jaeeun.<br/>all it takes one party to finally bring them together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the golden state [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the run of play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for name changes in this fic, they go as follows:<br/>jaebeom - jaeeun<br/>mark - mercy<br/>bambam - bambi<br/>yugyeom - yujin</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mercy is annoyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The game against Cal is coming up, and it’s the one school that she can’t manage to score against. It’s all because of their number 1 goalkeeper, Jaeeun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not exactly a rivalry. Mercy wouldn’t call it that. It’s probably one sided, because Jaeeun doesn’t even seem to notice her. Mercy just channels all her frustrations into her gym workout, and she’s benching so much that she doesn’t even notice when her arms begin to falter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackson’s always there to spot her, and he helps her out just in time, pulling the weights back onto the rack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s got you so heated?” Jackson asks, moving to sit on the bench in front of her. They always work out together— and switch right after. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just thinking about the game against Cal,” Mercy sighs, and stands up from the bench. She occupies Jackson’s previous spot, and gets ready to spot him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?” Jackson asks, and lays down fully on the bench. “It’s just one team in the Pac-12.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Jaeeun,” Mercy scoffs. “She’s the only one I can’t score against.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we get it,” Jackson replies, and gets ready to start benching. “You have a giant crush on her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t—” Mercy stutters. “I don’t have a crush on her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you seem to really want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>score</span>
  </em>
  <span> on her,” Jackson jokes. “Seriously, what’s the big deal? Stanford is still number one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just don’t get it,” Mercy sighs again. “Nevermind, find someone else to spot you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, Mercy,” Jackson pouts, looking up from Mercy on the bench. “Please spot me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe that actually works,” Mercy replies. “I’ll stay if you come to my game.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so far,” Jackson whines. “But I’ll go, just for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Mercy smiles. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Mercy always prefers to workout with Jackson. If she could, she’d drag Jackson down onto the field to help her warm up, but before a game, it’s not really an ideal place. There are rules, and technically, they aren’t supposed to have anyone that close to the field. Mercy is annoyed by a certain someone, again, who seems to be above these rules. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s Jaeeun, and her goddamn boyfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He comes to all of the games, at least that’s what Mercy has noticed. He’s got a nice set of lips, and a nice ass. Mercy can acknowledge that. She’s just annoyed that before and after the game, they’re always hugging or they’re so close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Jaeeun can get away with it, Mercy at least manages to drag Jackson down a few times to do their pre-game handshake. She does the same for him at his fencing competitions, and it was the least they could do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the ref blows the whistle, and the game actually starts, Mercy tries to channel all her energy into the game. Some of the girls on the Cal team play aggressively, but Mercy can shove back. She’s fast enough on her feet that she doesn’t get tripped up by the other players. When Stanford is finally making a good play, and Mercy is in the right position in front of the goal, Mercy finally takes her shot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaeeun blocks it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mercy can’t do anything but try to hide her visible reaction, and move on with the game. Jaeeun just has good reflexes, a good arm span, and must study enough plays to know where Mercy will aim for every time. Mercy doesn’t know how she does it, but it still grates on her nerves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The game ends in a tie. It’s fine for Mercy, she’ll live with it. It’s a team sport, and she needs to get out of her individual headspace when it comes to Jaeeun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her knees are grassy, and her shorts are stained. Mercy just slumps off to the side, where Jackson is waiting for her. Mercy pouts, but Jackson greets her with a big, warm hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still did great out there,” Jackson says, running his hand down her back in soothing circles. “Who cares if you can’t win against Cal.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I care,” Mercy huffs. “At least we’re still number one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Jackson says. “Always number one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh,” Mercy sighs. “I’m just, does Jaeeun have to be like that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what?” Jackson asks, breaking away from the hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at her,” Mercy nods over, and Jaeeun is on the other side of the field, hugging her pretty boyfriend. “Look at them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you make it anymore obvious, Mercy?” Jackson boops the tip of her nose. “You have a huge crush on her. Jealousy isn’t cute.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever,” Mercy shakes her head. “Will you buy me in-n-out later?” Mercy asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Jackson shrugs. “As long as you come with me to a party this weekend.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Mercy shrugs back. “Count me in.” </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Mercy makes it through Friday, getting through her last class of the day. It’s early afternoon, and Mercy still has time to get one run in before she has to go back to her apartment to get ready for the party she promised to go to with Jackson. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not too hot or cold yet, and instead of running outside, Mercy still opts to use one of the treadmills in the gym. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s no surprise that Jackson is also there, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Workout buddies,” Jackson says, and holds out his fist for Mercy to bump. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Workout buddies,” Mercy laughs, and nudges his fist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mercy and Jackson both put their headphones on at the same time, and start up the treadmill. They usually run for half an hour, then move on to do some light weights before heading back home. It was their usual routine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this point, Mercy doesn’t even remember how her friendship with Jackson started. Two freshmen athletes, who just happened to frequent the gym at the same time. They were together so often, that so many of their respective teammates thought that they were dating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All they could do was shake their head in disagreement. There was no way they would date. Ever. They’ve been best friends since their freshmen year, and even though they’re both athletes, they both play for very different teams.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they’re done with their gym workout, Mercy bribes Jackson into driving her back to her apartment. She was too lazy to take the bus, and they were both together, anyways. Jackson had a share of clothes at her place, and it would be a lot faster if they needed to head to whatever party Jackson got invited to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is this party?” Mercy asks. Her hair is done, and her makeup is decent. Jackson’s had his mouth shut this entire time, which is odd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Funny thing,” Jackson starts. “It’s at Berkeley.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re dragging me to a party all the way at Berkeley?” Mercy scoffs. “Is there a reason for this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s this guy,” Jackson explains. “And I really like him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it worth it driving all the way to Berkeley for some dick, Jackson?” Mercy whines. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is 100% worth it,” Jackson replies. “Please,” he pouts again. “I’ll buy you in-n-out on the way home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, Jackson,” Mercy rolls her eyes. “You better.” </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>It takes a long time to get to the party, and by the time they arrive it’s already dark. Mercy is a little nervous, because she hates socializing at these things if she doesn’t have Jackson to cling to the entire time. It’s not a good night, because as soon as they step in through the door, Jackson finds his date for the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mercy gets a brief introduction. His name is Youngjae, and he goes to Berkeley. Which is no surprise, considering why Jackson drove all the way here, for a boy. They get into some small talk, and she finds out that Youngjae is a business management major. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They talk for a good ten minutes, before Jackson is dragged away to some room upstairs, and Mercy does not want to know what they’ll get up to in the time that she’s gone. That leaves Mercy to fend for herself, and she’s wondering around the stupid place trying to find something to drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She makes her way into what she thinks is the kitchen— it seems to be some frat house, Mercy wouldn’t know, because she’s never stepped foot in one. All she wanted was a drink, but, since it’s Berkeley, Mercy wonders how small this place is, because Jaeeun is here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaeeun is with her pretty boyfriend, who has one arm wrapped around her waist and it makes Mercy want to puke. She’s also chatting with two other girls, and Mercy is pretty sure she’s seen them in the crowd at games before. Mercy is about to turn away and leave the kitchen, until she hears it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Jaeeun calls. “13 from Stanford?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mercy tries to put on her best face, and smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s me,” Mercy says, faking the cheerfulness in her voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What brings you here?” Jaeeun asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got dragged down by my friend who ditched me,” Mercy sighs. “Where’s the good drinks around here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jinyoung can get you one,” Jaeeun nods. “He’s supposed to be the host, anyways.” Jaeeun grins. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Mercy thinks. Jaeeun’s pretty boyfriend is a fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>frat boy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So your boyfriend didn’t come?” Jaeeun asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boyfriend…?” Mercy tilts her head. “What boyfriend?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, the one you always do that handshake with before games,” Jaeeun replies. “The pretty one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think Jackson is my boyfriend?” Mercy shakes her head. “God, no.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It goes silent between them for a minute, and one of Jaeeun’s friends leaves. Mercy assumes she’s off to go help Jinyoung with the drinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about your boyfriend?” Mercy asks back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm?” Jaeeun perks up, and returns an equally confused stare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jinyoung?” Mercy says, and nods over to where Jinyoung and her friend are. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think?” Jaeeun laughs. “I mean, he’s pretty, yeah, but I’m gay, and I don’t think his girlfriend would like that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean—“ Mercy turns to look back at Jinyoung, and he’s got his arms wrapped around Jaeeun’s pretty friend from earlier. “Oh.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Jaeeun comments. “What made you think he was my boyfriend?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re always close,” Mercy shrugs. “Always touchy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s like my little brother,” Jaeeun replies. “Like I said, I’m also a huge lesbian.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Mercy says, and tries not to sound so flustered. “I mean, me too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here’s your drink,” Jinyoung interrupts, finally handing Mercy her own red cup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mercy here thinks that you’re my boyfriend,” Jaeeun laughs. “What do you think about that, Jinyoung?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t we ask Yujin?” Jinyoung jokes back. “I get it, though,” Jinyoung shrugs. “A lot of people think that, but once they see me and Yujin together, it’s like ‘Oh,’” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s cute,” Yujin finally says. “Maybe we should let these two bond for a bit, what do you say, babe?” Yujin asks, nudging her elbow into Jinyoung’s side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a heads up,” Jinyoung announces. “Don’t try to use my room, because I’m pretty sure Youngjae is hooking up with that fencer guy in there right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Youngjae is your roommate?” Mercy asks. “He’s a frat boy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, babe, let’s go,” Yujin says, tugging on Jinyoung’s arm. “Bambi’s going to start a game of pong soon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was nice meeting you,” Jinyoung nods. “I’ll see you around.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Jinyoung and Yujin leave, that leaves Mercy with Jaeeun again. It’s silent between them, both of them slowly sipping on their drinks while the music and noises of the party blare throughout the entire house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both attempt to talk at the same time, and Mercy smiles when she watches the blush spread across Jaeeun’s cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about we go somewhere more quiet,” Jaeeun suggests. “I know a place.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Mercy nods eagerly. “I’d like that.” </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Jaeeun takes hold of Mercy’s hand, and leads her out of the kitchen. They bump into a few people on the way out, but Jaeeun pays them no attention. Jaeeun just leads her to the backyard, where there's basically no one, and a private spot in the garden just behind some hedges. There’s a small bench, and Jaeeun tugs her to sit down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stay quiet for a bit longer. The music is faded, and it’s nice, even if it is a little cold outside. Mercy subconsciously starts rubbing at her arms, and Jaeeun stops her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you cold?” Jaeeun asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm,” Mercy nods. “Just a little. I’ll be fine. We’re used to it, anyways.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Jaeeun says back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both turn their heads at the same time, just to look up at the sky. There’s a few clouds, and it’s not really clear enough of a night to see stars. Mercy stays, sitting a few inches away from Jaeeun, still rubbing at her arms to try and get rid of her goosebumps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaeeun must pick up on it again, because she moves closer, and pulls Mercy in so they’re shoulder to shoulder. Jaeeun is warm, a lot warmer than Mercy is, and she tries not to lean on Jaeeun’s shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This must sound really dumb,” Jaeeun speaks again. “Jinyoung makes fun of me because he thinks I have a huge crush on you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Mercy pushes on. “Do you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You see, there’s this girl on the Stanford team,” Jaeeun explains. “Can’t seem to get one past me on the net.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, there’s this goalie on the Cal team,” Mercy replies. “She has really good reflexes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All this time I thought you were dating that guy,” Jaeeun says. “Now that you’re here, at this party, it’s like—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what you mean,” Mercy giggles. “I think it’s funny, we both had the same misunderstanding.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you say we warm up a little bit more?” Jaeeun suggests. “Why don’t you sit on my lap?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mercy doesn’t answer, and moves to settle herself onto Jaeeun’s lap. She's so warm, and Mercy has dreamed about this thighs more times than she’d like to admit. Jaeeun wraps her hands around Mercy’s waist, and holds her close, chest to chest. Mercy lets her hands wander, and she slowly runs them up, letting them sit under Jaeeun’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so warm,” Mercy says, trying to hide her shyness. It’s bad enough that she was wearing shorts, and Jaeeun’s thighs are just so nice, and maybe Mercy is just a little bit drunk and horny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can touch,” Jaeeun says, breathing against Mercy’s neck. “I didn’t get my nipples pierced for them not to be admired.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mercy thinks that she could almost pass out, just thinking about Jaeeun, and being so close to her like this. She never noticed before, and wonders how she missed it this entire time. Mercy slowly moves her hands up, circling one of Jaeeun’s nipples with the tip of her thumb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm,” Jaeeun mumbles. “Like that, baby.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So pretty,” Mercy hums. “Where have you been all my life?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been here,” Jaeeun smiles into her neck. Jaeeun grips onto Mercy’s waist a little tighter, and starts guiding her to move. Mercy takes it slow, lazily grinding against Jaeeun’s thigh. “Don’t be shy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thought about this,” Mercy admits, moving faster against Jaeeun’s thighs. “So perfect.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon,” Jaeeun encourages, guiding her hips again. “I wanna feel you through your shorts.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, god,” Mercy whines. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t stop,” Jaeeun whispers. “Wanna see how wet you get just from riding my thigh.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaeeun,” Mercy pants. “Fuck,” she mumbles. “What if people see?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think I care?” Jaeeun replies, and kisses her neck. “Just keep riding me, baby.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaeeun tilts her face up, and Mercy kisses her this time, on the lips. It’s better than she imagined, thinking about all those times on the field when Mercy just wanted to pin her against the goalpost and kiss her. She’s still so warm, and the way that her tongue slides against hers makes Mercy whimper. She keeps grinding down on Jaeeun’s thigh, and Jaeeun manages to slip her hand past the waistband of her shorts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So wet just from riding my thigh,” Jaeeun hums. “God, I wonder what you taste like.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we find out, then?” Mercy purrs in her ear. “Let’s go back to yours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t,” Jaeeun whines. “My apartment’s too far and— Jinyoung won’t let me hook up with girls in his room anymore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaeeun rubs a finger against her clit now, and Mercy has to work to keep herself quiet. The sounds of the party are still blaring in the background, and it’s dark enough outside that no one will notice what they’re doing. Mercy presses her face against Jaeeun’s neck, feeling the heat of her body radiating against her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want you to sit on my face next time,” Jaeeun says, and slips one finger past her folds. Mercy thinks she’s probably dripping onto Jaeeun’s thighs now. Her shorts were so thin, and Mercy should’ve known that Jaeeun would be this good with her hands. Mercy’s a mess, grinding down onto Jaeeun’s hand and whimpering into her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me,” Mercy cries out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I’ve been trying to do,” Jaeeun murmurs, and slips another finger inside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s so close, messily grinding into Jaeeun’s hand and Mercy can’t stop. They’re both still fully clothed, and Mercy wants more. She grinds down hard, one last time, and Jaeeun stops, withdrawing her fingers completely and leaving her untouched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why,” Mercy whines. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think,” Jaeeun breathes out. “We should really get a room, or else I won’t be able to stop myself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, please,” Mercy is practically begging. She’s still moving her hips slowly against Jaeeun, and it’s even worse when she watches as Jaeeun looks her in the eye as she sucks down on her wet fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna taste you even more,” Jaeeun says, barely leaning forward. Their noses brush together, but Jaeeun doesn’t kiss her. “Yujin owes me a favor, so I’ll steal her credit card and we can call a lyft.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please tell me you don’t live far from here,” Mercy complains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm,” Jaeeun presses a soft peck against her lips, and places her hands against Mercy’s waist. “Just hold out, and it’ll be worth it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been dreaming about you all this time,” Mercy smiles, and cups Jaeeun’s face in her hands. “It’ll definitely be worth it.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>feel free to come say hi on <a href="https://twitter.com/peachzoned">twitter</a> or <a href="https://curiouscat.me/peachzoned">curiouscat</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>